Le seigneur des anneaux : la parodie
by Marzana
Summary: (Je suis pas bonne pour résumer!) C'est une parodie du seigneur des anneaux. (on savait pas..) J'attend vos review (et, peut-être, vos tomates) Et à la grande surprise de tous, la parodie et la folie continue!
1. Galadriel nous parle des anneaux

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic. Ça commence au début du premier film.  
  
============================================================  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Galadriel nous parle des anneaux  
  
GALADRIEL : Il y a très longtemps, dans le passé, on raconte que..  
  
AUTEUR : S'il te plaît, dis ton discourt rapidement que je puisse commencer à me moquer des personnages!  
  
GALADRIEL : Je me souviens plus de ce que je devais dire. Ok... Dans le fond, les elfes, les hommes et les nains ont eu des anneaux. Peut-on montrer des images?  
  
AUTEUR : Non il va falloir improviser!  
  
GALADRIEL : Ok. *cherche quelque chose pour montrer que les elfes, les hommes et les nains ont eu des anneaux et trouve des marionnettes et des céréales* Bon, on va dire que ces petits animaux sont des elfes *leur met une céréale (dont la marque est Cheerios, pour que ça ressemble au anneau) dans la. patte* et voici leur anneaux. Et ces animaux représentent les autres. *fait comme avec les elfes* Voici leur anneaux. Mais le méchant bonhomme noir a construit un anneau encore plus fort, pour les gouverner tous, pour les lier dans les ténèbres, ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors, il y a une grosse bataille et.  
  
AUTEUR : *Regarde sa montre pour dire à Galadriel de se dépêcher*  
  
GALADRIEL : Isildur coupa la main à Sauron, le méchant, qui meurt parce que c'était la main avec son anneau. Il aurait fallut que Isildur le détruise mais il l'a pas fait, et cela l'a tuer. *Essaye d'imiter une musique dramatique mais s'étouffe* Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait!  
  
AUTEUR : Ok là, c'est vraiment trop long, je parie que tout le monde dors maintenant!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre! Ne vous en fait pas, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus intéressant (et plus long). 


	2. Gandalf fait des gaffes

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic. Ça commence au début du premier film.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 2 Gandalf fait des gaffes  
  
FRODON : * Lit sous un arbre et reçoit une pomme sur la tête* Aïe! Mais pourquoi la pomme tombe-t-elle toujours vers le sol? Il doit y avoir un genre de force.. Je vais appeler ça la gravi. Hey! C'est Gandalf!  
  
GANDALF : *chante des chansons qui n'ont pas grand sens* Les carotte tourne autour de la montagne en me disant je t'aime!! Le pain est bon, il est frais, prenez-en pendant qu'il est vrraaaiiiii!  
  
FRODON : Tu es en retard.  
  
GANDALF : *continue de chanter ses chansons idiotes*  
  
FRODON : *augmente un peu le ton de sa voix* Tu es en retard.  
  
GANDALF :*chante toujours*  
  
FRODON : *hurle* TUU ESSSS EENNN REEETTAARD  
  
GANDALF : *Chante*  
  
FRODON : *Éternue pas fort*  
  
GANDALF : AAAAAAAH! Tu m'as fais peur toi!  
  
FRODON : C'est si bon de vous revoir Gandalf! *le prend dans ses bras*  
  
GANDALF : Oui. Est-ce qu'on se connaît?  
  
FRODON : Ah, Gandalf! Toujours le mot pour rire!  
  
LES PETITS ENFANTS HOBBITS : Les feu d'artifice, Gandalf!!! On veut les voir.  
  
GANDALF : On se reverra en enfer. *pèse sur un bouton apparut de nul part qui devrai faire sortir des armes sophistiquer pour tuer les « ennemis »*  
  
Des feux d'artifice explosent.  
  
GANDALF : Oups.. Mauvais boutons.  
  
FRODON : Je. pense que je vais partir. Bye!  
  
- Plus loin, devant la maison de Bilbon-  
  
GANDALF : Toc toc toc  
  
BILBON : Je veux pas voir personne. Je suis pas là.  
  
GANDALF : Salut! J'aurais besoin d'une roue de rechange je viens d'avoir un accident et..  
  
BILBON : Ah Gandalf c'est bon de vous voir! Vous avez même apporter des feux d'artifices pour mon anniversaire? Merci!  
  
GANDALF : Euh. En fait...  
  
BILBON : Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou a manger? J'ai de la nourriture si vous voulez! *cour vers la cuisine* bla bla bla bla  
  
GANDALF : *S'accroche dans le chandelier ou je sais pas trop quoi* Oups..  
  
- Le chandelier tombe-  
  
GANDALF : Oups! *Siffle et se dirige vers le salon et se cogne la tête* Aïe!  
  
-Il a fait un trou-  
  
GANDALF : *S'éloigne et siffle nerveusement* Oh! Des cartes! *Regarde une carte et la déchire sans faire exprès* Oups! *S'éloigne et siffle encore plus nerveusement*  
  
BILBON : Et blablabla reblabla!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre 2. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus drôle que le premier chapitre!  
  
GALADRIEL : Non, je le trouvais bien meilleur. Tous les chapitre où je vais apparaître vont être les meilleurs!  
  
Oui, bon enfin.. Chapitre 3 = bientôt! 


	3. La paaarty!

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 3 Le paaarty!  
  
FRODON : *Fais sa petite danse du poulet, puis va rejoindre Sam*  
  
SAM : Wow, elle était super ta danse.  
  
FRODON : Danse?  
  
SAM : ...  
  
-Petite explosion-  
  
TOUT LE MONDE : Ah! UN DRAGON!!!!!!!  
  
FRODON : Attention au dragon, Bilbon.  
  
BILBON : Ya pas de dragon ici. Blablabla!!  
  
-le dragon-feu-d'artifice explose-  
  
TOUT LE MONDE : *rit, même s'ils ont passé à deux doigts de se faire tuer* Si seulement nous avions quelque chose dans la tête hahahaha!  
  
-Pendant le petit discourt à Bilbon-  
  
BILBON : Je voudrais faire un discours.  
  
TOUT LE MONDE : *Ont l'air stupide*  
  
BIBLON : Blablabla, je m'en vais. Au revoir. *Met l'anneau, mais il ne disparaît pas* J'ai dis : Au revoir! *Réessaie* AU REVOIR!!!! *Réessaie et ça marche*  
  
TOUT LE MONDE : *Ont l'air stupide*  
  
-Dans la maison de Bilbon-  
  
BILBON : AHAHAHAHAhAHAHAH!!!  
  
GANDALF : Vous vous croyez drôle, n'est-ce pas?  
  
BILBON : Oui.  
  
GANDALF : Il y a beaucoup d'anneau magique dans ce monde et aucuns ne doivent être utiliser à la légère. Ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
BILBON : C'était pour rire! Vous avez vu leur tête? Ah je suppose que vous avez raison...  
  
GANDALF : J'ai TOUJOURS raison.  
  
BILBON : Anyway je m'en vais! Bye!  
  
GANDALF : Attendez! Laisser l'anneau ici!  
  
BILBON : *Laisse lentement l'anneau tombé* Bye!  
  
GANDALF : Bye!  
  
================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
J'attend vos commentaires. et vos tomates, vos souliers et tout et tout. *Se cache derrière une plaque de métal..*  
  
Bye! 


	4. L'anneau

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
L'anneau  
  
FRODON : Ah! Quel superbe paaarty! On devrait faire ça plus souvent.  
  
GANDALF : *marmonne en fumant* précieux. *s'étouffe* *tousse* *marmonne encore*  
  
FRODON : Hey! Salut Monsieur G! Alors avez-vous aimer le paaarty?  
  
GANDALF : Oui. *retourne à son marmonnage*  
  
FRODON : Le gâteau était tout simplement délicieux, et la musique, c'était.  
  
GANDALF : VEUX-TU BIEN PARLER DE BILBON!!!!!  
  
FRODON : Bilbon est parti?  
  
GANDALF : Oui, il vous a tout léguer! Attends minute! Tu étais supposé trouver l'anneau en entrant dans la maison. Va le trouver!  
  
FRODON : Quel an.. Ah! Celui-là?  
  
GANDALF : Ya pas 36 anneaux dans l'entrée franchement!  
  
FRODON : En fait il y en a 17.  
  
-Et Gandalf et Frodon passèrent 30 minutes à chercher le bon anneau-  
  
GANDALF : C'est celui-là! Garde le cacher pendant que je vais m'informer sur cet anneau.  
  
FRODON : Ok bye monsieur G!  
  
-Gandalf s'en va-  
  
FRODON : Ou vais-je le cacher? Sous mon oreiller! Non, c'est trop évident. Tiens! J'ai trouver!  
  
-Du côté de Gandalf-  
  
GANDALF : Blablabla.. Récit d'Isildur.. blablabla mon précieux anneau. blablabla. écriture que seul le feu peut révéler.  
  
BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE : Chut!  
  
GANDALF : Je m'en allais de toute façon! Bye!  
  
-Chez Bilbon, qui est maintenant chez Frodon parce que Bilbon est parti-  
  
FRODON : *se promène dans sa maison en chantant* lalala!  
  
GANDALF : Est-il cach.  
  
FRODON : AAAAAAHHH!!!!! Un monstre poilu! Ah! C'est vous monsieur G!  
  
GANDALF :Est-il caché? Est-il en sûreté?  
  
FRODON : Oui, il est juste ici! *Montre l'anneau qui est sur la table, très visible et pas du tout caché ni en sûreté*  
  
GANDALF : *le jette dans le feu*  
  
FRODON : Mais monsieur G, c'est moi que vous avez jeter dans le feu!  
  
GANDALF : AAH! *Sort Frodon du feu et met l'anneau dans le feu* Voilà. *attends*  
  
FRODON :*A le derrière en feu et courre stupidement comme dans les dessins animés* Au feu! Au feu!  
  
GANDALF : Arrête de te plaindre et vient prendre l'anneau. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est pas chaud.  
  
FRODON : * Prend l'anneau* Aïe! Ça brûle!!! *Se remet a courir stupidement avec l'anneau dans les mains*  
  
GANDALF : Vois tu quelque chose?  
  
FRODON :*S'arrête et regarde* Non rien. Attends une seconde! Made in Mordor. C'est tout..  
  
GANDALF : *a l'air rassuré*  
  
FRODON : Attends une seconde.  
  
GANDALF : *A l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque*  
  
FRODON : C'est écris des choses en rouge.. Je peux pas le lire.  
  
GANDALF : C'est « Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier »  
  
FRODON : Wow! Pis tout ça, ça rentre autour d'un anneau? Wow!  
  
GANDALF : En tout cas... Il faut que je te fasse un discours sur Sauron. Blablabla il est méchant blablabla reblablabla. Bon voilà tu sais tout ce qu'il faut...  
  
SAM : Atchoum!  
  
GANDALF : tiens Sam vu que tu as tout entendu, tu vas aller avec Frodon au Poney Fringant ou quelque chose du genre. Moi je vais quelque part. Bye je vous revois là bas!  
  
SAM : C'est dans quelle ville au juste?  
  
FRODON : Je sais pas monsieur G ne nous l'a pas dit et puis il est parti!  
  
===========================================  
  
Fin du Chapitre!  
  
*Vérifie sa plaque de métal* Ok! Vous pouvez envoyer les tomates et les souliers!  
  
Et s'il vous plaît.. Des review!! 


	5. Frodon et Sam sont en route pour le PF e...

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
Ps : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Frodon et Sam sont en route pour le P. F. et G. va voir S  
  
FRODON : Bon on y va tu au Poney Fringant?  
  
SAM : Tu sais c'est où?  
  
FRODON : Non, mais grâce à ma chance, on va sûrement arriver dans le bon village.  
  
SAM : ...  
  
FRODON : Te souviens-tu de ce que Bilbon disait?  
  
SAM : Non  
  
FRODON : Il disait.. Il disait... Quelque chose.  
  
SAM : Dis dont que tu t'en souviens plus!  
  
FRODON : Je m'en souviens plus.  
  
-Frodon avance mais Sam arrête d'avancer-  
  
FRODON : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es déjà fatiguer?  
  
SAM : Un pas de plus et je serais à l'endroit le plus loin de chez moi.  
  
FRODON : *Prend un air impatient* Ben oui, c'est ça, un petit pas pour Sam, un grand pas pour la Saminité. Aller dépêche toi.  
  
SAM : *hausse les épaules et avance*  
  
-Du côté de Gandalf-  
  
SAROUMAN : Mon cher Gandalf, vous voilà!  
  
GANDALF : Oui.  
  
SAROUMAN : Faisons une petite marche autour de ma tour comme des petits amoureux *petites étincelles dans les yeux*  
  
GANDALF : Encore pris de la drogue?  
  
SAROUMAN : Non! Gandalf! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil? Hey, un cochon volant avec des ailes de poules!  
  
GANDALF : En tout cas, je veux te dire que j'ai découvert l'anneau. Il était là, pendant tous ce temps, sous mon nez..  
  
SAROUMAN : Ya pas rien que ça sous votre nez... Je voulais te dire... Je suis avec Sauron ! Mwouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ...  
  
GANDALF : *Regarde sa montre*  
  
SAROUMAN : hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah.!! *tousse* Ah mon médecin m'avait dit d'arrêter de faire ça aussi! Bon en tout cas! Combattons-nous un peu pour faire de l'action, puis je vais te mettre sur mon toit.  
  
GANDALF : Ok! J'ai toujours rêver d'être une girouette!  
  
-Insérez le combat ici- -Du côté de Frodon et Sam-  
  
SAM : Frodon?  
  
FRODON : Tu es pas supposé m'appeler « monsieur Frodon »?  
  
SAM : Tu es pas supposé d'appeler Gandalf « Gandalf »?  
  
FRODON : Touché.. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
SAM : Votre derrière est encore en feu.  
  
FRODON : Je sais.  
  
SAM : Ok d'abord.. Pis.. Comme ça tu as trouvé un anneau qui pourrait détruire le monde?  
  
FRODON : Oui! Et toi, tu as tu vu les rabais qu'il y a sur les tomates cette semaine?  
  
SAM : C'est la meilleure aubaine depuis longtemps! C'est vrai! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des tomates à 1,99$, mais la, des tomates à 50¢, c'est la meilleure aubaine!  
  
FRODON : Ouais, c'est ça là..  
  
SAM : C'est ça...  
  
PIPPIN : Hey salut!  
  
SAM : Vous êtes supposé nous foncer dedans!  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : Ok! *Partent un peu plus loin, plus leur fonce dedans* Salut!  
  
SAM : Allô!  
  
FRODON : Tassez-vous mission spécial à accomplir!  
  
MERRY : Quelle mission spéciale?  
  
SAM : On doit aller au Poney Fringant!  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : *Ont l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater de rire*  
  
SAM : Non, c'est sérieux, ça pourrait sauver le monde!  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : *Éclatent de rire*  
  
FRODON : C'est vrai! Je transporte l'anneau du méchant Sauron!  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : *Se roule sur le sol, incapable d'arrêter de rire*  
  
======================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
Merci d'envoyer des review! Et pas de tomate trop dur, ça fait mal sur la tête!  
  
Bye! 


	6. Les hobbits arrivent en ville!

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Les hobbits arrive en ville!  
  
MERRY : AH! Ça fait du bien de rire comme ça!  
  
PIPPIN : Vous deux, vous devriez devenir humoristes!  
  
FRODON : Premièrement, on est sérieux, deuxièmement, je peux pas être humoriste, je suis déjà un poulet!  
  
TOUS : *Regarde Frodon et ont l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale*  
  
FRODON : Quoi?  
  
SAM : Peut importe. Pourquoi avez-vous des légumes dans les mains?  
  
MERRY : Ah! On l'a volé au fermier.  
  
FERMIER : RENDEZ-MOI MES LÉGUMES!!!  
  
TOUS : AH! *Laissent tombé les légumes et se mettent a courir, puis ils tombe de la colline*  
  
PIPPIN : Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose...*Montre la carotte cassée*  
  
FRODON : Attend une minute! On avait pas laisser tombé les légumes tout à l'heure?  
  
PIPPIN : Bizarre...  
  
SAM : Je partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir résolu ce myst... Hey! Des champignons!  
  
TOUS SAUF FRODON : *Saute sur les champignons comme les retardés mentaux qu'ils sont*  
  
FRODON : *a l'air apeuré* Quitter la route. Quitter la route tout de suite.  
  
SAM : Franchement, Frodon. Tu es supposé avoir super peur et tu parles comme si tu parlais de la météo.  
  
FRODON : Non quand je parle de la météo, je suis comme ça : *prend une voix effrayée* Cet après-midi, on a prévu du soleil, et on aura des nuage DEMAIN!!!! AAAH! Bon, on ferait mieux de quitter la route, j'ai pressentiment qu'un cavalier noir méchant va venir ici...  
  
TOUS : *se cachent*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : Oups. J'ai échapper mon portefeuille! *Descend et sent.. snif snif!*  
  
FRODON : *Sort l'anneau* *Est sur le point de mettre l'anneau*  
  
LES 3 AUTRES HOBBITS : Non!  
  
SAM : *Lance son sac*  
  
LES AUTRES : *Prennent un air idiot et lancent les leurs*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : *S'en va* J'ai trouver mon portefeuille!  
  
4 HOBBITS : *courent*  
  
SAM : Pourquoi vous avez lancer vos sacs?  
  
MERRY : Parce que tu l'as lancé.  
  
SAM : *exaspéré*  
  
PIPPIN : Euh... Ce cavalier noir cherchait quelque chose.  
  
MERRY : Ou quelqu'un...  
  
SAM : Non, non! Il a dit « J'ai trouver mon portefeuille » quand il est partit.  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : Hey! Tasser vous du chemin!  
  
HOBBITS : AHHH! *Cours en criant comme des malades*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : Ah! Les jeunes de nos jours, ils font pas attention à la circulation, et quand on leur parle, il s'enfuit en criant!  
  
HOBBITS : *Cours même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment poursuivit*  
  
-Ils arrivent sur l'espèce de bateau ou je sais pas quoi-  
  
SAM : Détacher les cordes vite!  
  
PIPPIN : COURS FRODON!  
  
LES 3 HOBBITS : COURS!  
  
FRODON : *Saute sur le bateau*  
  
SAM : Ouf, un peu plus et il nous rattrapait...  
  
FRODON : Maintenant, direction : PONEY FRINGANT! Je dois rencontrer monsieur G là-bas!  
  
MERRY : Monsieur Jé? C'est qui ça monsieur Jé?  
  
SAM : C'est Gandalf!  
  
-Devant la porte du village-  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : *ouvre l'espèce de fenêtre* Qui.. *Ouvre la fenêtre d'en dessous* Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous? Où aller vous? Où est Charlie?  
  
FRODON : Nous sommes des hobbits!  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : Tiens, jamais j'aurais pu le deviner. *sarcastique*  
  
FRODON : Ce que nous voulons faire ne regarde que nous!  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : Alors d'abord vous rentrer pas!  
  
SAM : En fait, on vient pour rencontrer Gandalf au Poney Fringant parce qu'on a trouvé, il y a pas longtemps, un anneau magique qui pourrait détruire de monde!  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : *Éclate de rire, tombe sur le sol et se roule dans la bouette en riant* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Bon pour m'avoir fait rire de même, je vous laisse entrer!  
  
SAM : Ce n'est pas une blague!  
  
MERRY : Laisse faire!  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : En passant, super cool, ton derrière en feu!  
  
FRODON : Merci! Je veux partir une mode!  
  
VIEUX BONHOMME : Hey bien je veux faire comme toi! *Allume une allumette et se met le feu au derrière* JE FAIS PARTIT DES GENS COOL! YEAH!  
  
PIPPIN : Je m'inquiète vraiment de la santé mentale des personnage de cette histoire!  
  
SAM : Moi aussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est Frodon et un inconnu, demain, ça pourrait être nous!  
  
LES 3 HOBBITS : *Prennent un air presque intelligent, mais la stupidité repris vite le dessus*  
  
======================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
ARAGORN : OUAIS! On va bientôt me voir! On va bientôt me voir! *Fais une petite danse stupide et inutile, comme tout ce qu'il y a dans ce fanfic*  
  
Bye! 


	7. Attention! Chapitre émouvant! Les moucho...

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Frodon se sépare de ses pantalons en feu  
  
-Sorter vos mouchoir, c'est un moment émouvant!-  
  
SAM : Frodon, si tu veux entrer, tu dois éteindre tes pantalons!  
  
FRODON : Mais je les aime comme ça! Ne m'enlever pas mes pantalon en feu! *snif snif*  
  
SAM : Non, désolé, tu dois le faire!  
  
FRODON : *pleure* Mais avec elles, je me sens spécial!  
  
MERRY : Écoute, on a tous besoin de faire des choix déchirant un jour dans notre vie. Moi, un jour, j'ai.. euh... pas manger un repas! Oui monsieur! Je vous dis, j'ai pleuré! Mais, j'ai arrêter au repas suivant, parce que j'avais faim.  
  
SAM : Tu vois! Tout le monde trouve ça dure, mais il faut le faire!  
  
FRODON : *Éteint ses pantalons, puis fond en larmes*  
  
PIPPIN : Que c'est triste.  
  
LES 3 HOBBITS : *Pleurent eux aussi*  
  
LES 4 HOBBITS : *entre*  
  
LES CLIENT : *Les regarde drôlement parce que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit 4 hobbits entrer en pleurant*  
  
LES 4 HOBBIT : *arrêtent de pleure*  
  
BARMAN : Je peux vous aider? Voulez-vous des mouchoirs? *Donne un mouchoir à chacun d'eux*  
  
HOBBITS : Merci! *se mouche*  
  
FRODON : Nous somme venu voir monsieur G svp!  
  
BARMAN : Qui?  
  
SAM : Gandalf!  
  
BARMAN : Ah oui, chapeau gris, robe grise, cheveux gris, barbe grise? Enfin, il est tout gris? Non, je l'ai pas vu.  
  
FRODON : On prend une chambre d'abord.  
  
BARMAN : Votre nom?  
  
FRODON : *regarde autour de lui* Euh. Table-en-bois, NON! Euh. Tabouret- cassé, non! Souscoline (Note de l'auteur : C'est bien ça? Parce que dans le film on dirait qu'il dit souscouline)  
  
-Plus tard, dans le PF (Poney Fringant)-  
  
FRODON : *Triste, regarde des photos de lui en train de courir dans les pré avec ses pantalons enflammés, lui en train de jouer à cache-cache avec ses pantalons. Le bon vieux temps.* (Auteur :*a une larme au coin de l'?il* Qui a laissé traîner les oignons près de l'ordinateur?!)  
  
SAM : Ce gars là a pas arrêter de te regarder...  
  
FRODON : QUOI?! HEY! JE SUIS PAS GAI, MOI!  
  
ARAGORN : T'en fait pas, c'est pas pour ça que je te regarde! Bon, j'imagine que pour l'ambiance mystérieuse, c'est raté!  
  
======================================= Fin du chapitre!  
  
Message à Ori (Si tu es là) : C'est pas grave, je m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde aime de toute façon. Remarque, c'est un peu stupide de te dire ça, parce que si tu aimes pas, tu dois même plus lire mon fanfic!  
  
Message à tout le monde : J'arrête d'écrire des chapitre trop souvent parce que j'ai pas d'inspiration et vous avez vu ce que ça donne! Dès que j'ai une idée pour le prochain chapitre, je vais l'écrire.  
  
Bye! 


	8. Je suis trop parresseuse pour trouver un...

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Euh. je sais pas quoi donné comme titre!  
  
FRODON : La la la! Oups je tombe et j'échappe l'anneau! *L'anneau retombe sur son doigt* Oh wow j'ai vraiment de la chance, un peu plus et il tombait à terre! Il se serait tout sali... *Enlève l'anneau*  
  
ARAGORN : *Prend Frodon et l'emmène dans sa chambre*  
  
FRODON : Je pense que je n'ai pas été assez clair. JE SUIS PAS GAI  
  
ARAGORN : Moi non plus! Mais tu devrais être plus prudent. Je sais ce que tu transporte.  
  
FRODON : *Prend un air qu'il voulait innocent mais qu'il l'est pas du tout* Je vois pas de quoi vous parler.  
  
ARAGORN : Je parle de l'anneau, imbécile!  
  
FRODON : Anneau? Euh... Je n'ai pas d'anneau, moi! De quel anneau parler vous?  
  
ARAGORN : De celui-là! *Pointe vers l'anneau que tiens Frodon*  
  
FRODON : Bon ok, je transporte un anneau, et après? Et en plus, je vous dirai jamais de la vie que c'est l'anneau unique de Sauron et que je dois attendre monsieur G ici! *Prend un air je-suis-intelligent-n'est-ce-pas, puis réalise ce qu'il vient de dire* OUPS!  
  
SAM, PIPPIN ET MERRY : Donnez-nous Frodon où je vous tue!  
  
ARAGORN : ... Ce... ce sont tes... amis?  
  
FRODON : Oui  
  
ARAGORN : Bon, vous avez pas le temps d'attendre ce mystérieux monsieur G.  
  
SAM MERRY ET PIPPIN : C'est Gandalf...  
  
ARAGORN : Oui bon enfin... Venez avec moi!  
  
-Dans le forêt ou ils sont-  
  
SAM : Pourquoi on passe pas par là? *Pointe vers un chemin sécuritaire et sans danger (oui, je suis consciente que ces deux expressions veulent dire la même chose)*  
  
ARAGORN : Parce que c'est trop facile!  
  
LES HOBBITS : On a faim!  
  
ARAGORN : *Lance des pommes sur les hobbits*  
  
LES HOBBITS : Aïe mais t'es malade ou quoi?  
  
ARAGORN : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhééhéhéhéhééhéhéhéhéhéhééhéhéhéé héhééhéhéhééhéhéhééhéhéhééhéhéhéhééh !  
  
MERRY : La ça va faire les « héhé »!  
  
ARAGORN : Bon et si on allait dans cette tour en ruine pour dormir? Moi, biensur je serai pas là je serai en train de surveiller... *Pense : Bon ben je vais aller surveiller!* Et puis après je vais dormir pendant qu'ils pensent que je monte la garde *pense : J'ai tu penser ou j'ai parler?*  
  
FRODON : Avez-vous dit que vous allier dormir?  
  
ARAGORN : Euh... Hey regarder l'heure je dois y aller bye!  
  
SAM : Comment a-t-il su l'heure? Il n'a même pas de montre!  
  
-Dans la tour-  
  
SAM : Miam c'est bon!  
  
FRODON : Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
  
SAM : De la nourriture!  
  
FRODON : Éteignez le feu *Éteint le feu*  
  
TOUS : *Vont se coucher*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : *Cri comme dans le film* *tousse* Ah maudit mal de gorge!  
  
FRODON : C'est quoi?  
  
MERRY : Oh, c'est juste des cavaliers noirs assoiffés de sang qui veulent notre mort à tout pris...  
  
TOUS : *se recouche en se disant « ça se peut tu se faire reveiller pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide »* *réalise ce que Merry a dit* AAAAAAAAH AU SECOUR AAAAAAAAH!  
  
============================================  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Je sais, ça ma pris du temps pour enfin l'écrire, mais vous voyez j'ai pas eu le temps, j'avais d'autre chose à faire. Alors voilà, c'est ça qui est ça!  
  
Message à Cammy : Oui c'est bien ça l'histoire de la pomme.  
  
Message à Ankou : Je suis une fille !  
  
Bon ben bye à la prochaine!  
  
Ah pis des reviews svp... 


	9. Le combat!

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 9 Le combat!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LES HOBBITS : *Sortent leurs épées*  
  
CAVALIERS NOIRS : *Sortent leur épées aussi avec un air menaçant*  
  
SAM : Je vais tous vous battre!!  
  
1 CAVALIER NOIR : *S'approche de Sam*  
  
SAM : J'ai changer d'idée! *S'enfuit*  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : *S'enfuit aussi*  
  
FRODON : Hey ne m'abandonner pas! Oh, bonjour monsieur le méchant! *Recule, recule, recule * AAHHH! *tombe* (Note de l'auteur : Euh. C'est tu moi ou Frodon tombe souvent?) Hey. Gentil cavalier, gentil cavalier. Va chercher! *Lance un bâton*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : *S'approche de Fordon d'un air menaçant*  
  
FRODON : Hey. Mon ami! On va quand même pas se battre pour un anneau super puissant qui peut aider n'importe qui à sauver le monde! NNNNOOON PAS LE POIGNARD AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
ARAGORN : Oh franchement! Je m'en vais pendant quelques heures et vous trouver le tour de vous faire attaquer! *Soupir* Bon je vais vous sauvez! *Se bat contre les cavaliers noir qui partir peu après car ils étaient en retard pour la fête de la s?ur d'un de leurs amis* YEAH!  
  
SAM : Wow! BRAVO!  
  
MERRY : Oui! C'était vraiment génial!  
  
FRODON : Heu... C'est que je suis blessé et que je souffre ici!  
  
ARAGORN : Attends je savoure ma victoire. *Prends un petit gâteau « Ma victoire »* Miam! Les meilleurs petits gâteaux! *le mange*  
  
FRODON : C'est que ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaalllll!  
  
ARAGORN : Bon, tu as été poignarder par une lame de. de.. de méchant! Il faut la médecine des elfes pour soigner ça.  
  
FRODON : Je m'en fout qu'il faut que ça prenne la médecine des elfes, des nains, des humains ou des lapins! Guérissez moi un point c'est tout!  
  
TOUS : *Se dirige vers Fondcombe*  
  
=====================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre 9!  
  
J'avais pas beaucoup d'idée mais en tout cas. Ça fait de l'humour très stupide!  
  
Peut-être un petit review après votre lecture? 


	10. En route!

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 10 En route!  
  
FRODON : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
MERRY : Mais pourrais-tu crier moins fort? Tu vas nous faire repéré!  
  
FRODON : *Chuchote* aaaahh!  
  
SAM : Pourquoi il cri comme ça?  
  
ARAGORN : Parce qu'il devient un spectre, comme les méchants!  
  
LES 3 HOBBITS : OH! Mon dieu! Que peut-on faire pour lui?  
  
ARAGORN : Ben... on l'emmène chez les elfes pour se faire soigner, comme je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. En attendant, faisons lui de la salade!  
  
LES 3 HOBBITS : *Le regarde avec un air qui semblait dire « franchement » dans leur visage*  
  
ARAGORN : Bah oui! Ma mère disait tout le temps « Mange ta salade! Comme ça tu vas grandir! » et vous avouerez que ça ferait pas de tort à Frodon.  
  
PIPPIN : Ça, c'est la preuve que même si une personne est plus grande que vous, elle n'est pas nécessairement plus intelligente ! Rappelez-vous de ça les enfants! Hohohohihihihahaha!  
  
MERRY : Bon le revoilà qui fait le clown! *exaspéré*  
  
*Petite musique de cirque qui commence*  
  
PIPPIN : *Jongle* Regarder les enfants! Je jongle avec 3 b. *se fait frapper par Sam*  
  
SAM : La ferme! *Se tourne vers les musiciens qui jouent la musique* Arrêter cette musique idiote et rentrer chez vous!  
  
LES MUSICIENS : *marmonne* Traiter notre musique d'idiote tu parle toi j'aimerais ben le voir à essayer de jouer de la musique il se planterait vraiment. Non mais franchement voyez vous ça c'est pas plus grand qu'un enfant pis ça ce prend pour le maître du monde oh moi je lui montrerais de quel bois je me chauffe. *continue à marmonner*  
  
ARAGORN : Hey! Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose qui pourrait aider Frodon !  
  
TOUS LES AUTRES : Ah oui? Quoi?  
  
=====================================================  
  
Fin du chapitre 10!  
  
Oh la la j'ai vraiment été lente pour faire ce chapitre qui est pas vraiment long. C'est que j'ai vraaaiiiiiiment pas d'idée! *Aurait besoin de revoir le film ;) * Je vais le regarder en fin de semaine tient, comme ça j'aurai des idées! Alors désolée de vous avoir fait attendre...  
  
Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, même si c'est pour chialer après ma stupidité et ma lenteur! 


	11. MIRACLEEEEEEEEE

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 11 : L'étrange pouvoir d'Aragorn, et la première apparition d'ARWEN  
  
ARAGORN : Bon, je connais une plante qui peut aider Frodon, mais sa ne va pas le guérir...  
  
SAM : Comment ça?  
  
ARAGORN : PARCE QUE JE L'AI DIT, VOILÀ POURQUOI!  
  
SAM : Oui mais c'est quoi la plante?  
  
ARAGORN : De la mauvaise herbe...  
  
*Aragorn va chercher la plante, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en couper, SURPRISE! Une lame se retrouve sur son cou*  
  
ARWEN : C'est quoi ça? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde que les gardes sont en garde dans la garde des gardes gardiens?  
  
ARAGORN : *sa tête change de forme et prend la forme d'un point d'interrogation, ce qui traumatiserait n'importe qui, croyez-moi!*  
  
ARWEN : *frissonne* Bon, je promets de t'aider si tu ne fais plus JAMAIS ça.!  
  
*Et voici l'arrivé magnifique d'Arwen, qui brille comme quelque chose qui brille!*  
  
ARWEN : *parle en elfique, puis dit* Il fait chaud ici! AAAAAAAAAH! Je suis en feu! *se roule sur le sol* Bon! Je vais l'emmener chez mon papa!  
  
ARAGORN : NOOOOON! C'est trop dangereeeeeeeeuuuux!  
  
ARWEN : Alors vas-y, toi!  
  
ARAGORN : ........ Euh non finalement c'est pas du tout dangereux!  
  
- Arwen part et Aragorn reste planté la-  
  
SAM : Hého! Les cavalier noirs sont toujours après nous! Ya quelque qu'un là dedans? *pousse Aragorn*  
  
ARAGORN : *tombe sur le sol*  
  
-Du côté d'Arwen et de Frodon...-  
  
ARWEN : *est poursuivit par les cavalier noir* Aller le cheval va plus viiiiite  
  
CHEVAL : Je fais ce que je peux, mais tu es tellement lourde!  
  
ARWEN : SI TU DIS ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS, TU ES MORT! Attend une minute, je viens tu d'entendre mon cheval parler? *arrive à la rivière, la traverse pendant que les cavaliers noirs restent planté dans l'autre rive.*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : Donne-nous le petit gars!  
  
ARWEN : Non!  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : S'il vous plaît! Si tu nous le donne, on va être tes amis!  
  
ARWEN : J'ai dis non! *parle en elfique, puis un raz de marée se dirige droit sur les cavaliers noirs*  
  
CAVALIER NOIR : AAAAAAAAAH! J'ai peur de l'eau... D'accord, garde-le, ton hobbit! *s'en va mais pas à temps car l'eau l'emporte quand même* AAAAAAAAH Tu vas me le payer, supermaaaaaan!  
  
ARWEN : *se rend compte que Frodon est en train de mourir* NOOOON! Que la grâce qui m'a été donné lui soit accorder... Attendez, c'est la grâce, ou la graisse? Oui c'est la graisse! Que la graisse qui m'a été donné lui soit accordéééééééééééée!  
  
=====================================================  
  
OOOOOOOOOOH! La fic revient des morts devant vos yeux ébahis!  
  
C'était certainement pas aussi drôle que les autres chapitres, mais après une mort de... je sais pas combien de temps, la parodie ressuscite! Hé oui, vous venez d'assister à un miraaaaaacle!  
  
Êtes-vous content que je décide de continuer? Ou auriez-vous préféré que la parodie reste morte pour toujouuuuuuurs *musique dramatique*? Je serais curieuse de le savoir! 


	12. Le retour de GANDALF!

Disclamer : "le Seigneur des Anneaux" ne m'appartient pas, mais je crois qu'on sait tous ça. C'est à J.R.R. Tolkien, l'auteur, et aussi à Peter Jackson parce que je m'inspire des films et pas des livres.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour stupide, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce fanfic.  
  
P.S. : Merci des reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Gandalf  
  
FRODON : *se réveille et voit Gandalf à coté de son lit* MONSIEUR G! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu?  
  
GANDALF : Oh, j'étais parti réaliser un vieux rêve....  
  
-FLAZZZ BACK (flash-back)-  
  
GANDALF : *sur le toit de la tour de Sarouman, sur une jambe et pointe vers la direction d'où vient le vent*  
  
SAROUMAN : Imbécile! Le vent ne vient pas du sud, mais du nord! Comment tu veux devenir une girouette convenable si....  
  
GANDALF : *le vent change de direction et il se tourne, accrochant au passage la tête à Sarouman*  
  
SAROUMAN : ... si tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *tombe dans le genre de fossé des orques*  
  
GANDALF : euh... Oups?  
  
-un ti peu plus tard-  
  
SAROUMAN : *se téléporte sur le toit* GANDALLLLLLLF  
  
GANDALF : Quoi?  
  
SAROUMAN : T'es renvoyer!  
  
GANDALF : Oh non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Que vais-je dire à ma femme et à mes enfants?  
  
SAROUMAN : Vous n'avez pas de femme ni d'enfant!  
  
GANDALF : .....mon plan vient de tomber à l'eau!  
  
SAROUMAN : VOUS ALLER MOURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR *sort son super bâton Magic 3000 (disponible pour 100000 paiement de 49,99$ seulement pour un temps limité!) *  
  
GANDALF : Euh... TAXI!  
  
ESPÈCE DE GROS OISEAU : *Vole près de la tour*  
  
GANDALF : Vous allez regretter de m'avoir renvoyer! Lorsque vous vous rendrez compte qu'aucune girouette n'est meilleure que GANDALF LE GRIS, vous allez le REGRETTER MWOUAHAHAHHAHAH! *saute sur l'oiseau*  
  
-fin du FLAZZZZZZ BACK-  
  
GANDALF : *a une larme sur le coin de l'œil* ouais.. un vieux rêve...  
  
FRODON : Monsieur G? Monsieur G!!!!!!! MONSIEUR GGGGGGGGG!  
  
GANDALF : ouais, un vieux rêve  
  
FRODON : *prend un porte-voix, le colle sur l'oreille de Gandalf et crie* MONSIEUR GGGGGGGGGGG! ICI FRODON!!!!!!!  
  
GANDALF : HEIN QUOI OU ÇA? Ah c'est toi Frodon!  
  
FRODON : Je suis où moi au juste?  
  
GANDALF : Dans la maison d'Elrond, c'est lui qui t'as guérit  
  
ELROND : Yo man ça va? Moi j'suis full cool!  
  
ARWEN : Papa t'es ridicule!  
  
ELROND : Ben quoi? Je m'adapte au langage des jeunes!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Pour ceux qui ont peur que j'arrête encore : Non, je vais pas arrêter! J'espère au moins parodier le premier film !  
  
Je vais essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre chaques semaines, et vous pourrez les lire le vendredi, le samedi ou le dimanche! Et ne paniquer pas si je tarde un peu à écrire, c'est peut-être parce que je pouvais pas écrire pendant cette semaine là... MAIS je promet d'essayer de finir la fic...  
  
À la semaine prochaine, si dieu le veut!!!!!! 


End file.
